


After You

by youmademyday



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmademyday/pseuds/youmademyday
Summary: How can I go on when you're no longer here?(Yes I'm still bad at descriptions but I promise this is an alright story to waste a few minutes reading.)





	After You

**Author's Note:**

> hey there everyone :) I know I haven't posted for a while but I've been meaning to post this here for ages, I wrote it for an exam in school but I felt like some of you here might enjoy it as well (and I really wanted to slot in the names I was thinking the whole time because the original is a mess of he he he)  
fair warning I made myself cry whilst writing this so uhhh yeah  
for anyone who doesn't know how gcse english language works, you get either a picture or word prompt to write a story about- so on this exam paper the picture showed a guy sat in front of a big lake with a mountain view, hes on some kind of small dock I think? so anyways that's where this is set.

It was cold.

It was starting to get awfully cold as Younghyun watched the sun set over the mountains.

At that moment, his only thoughts were of the cold.Just the cold, and the mountains, and the sight of the sun disappearing behind the mountains, and the thought of how the moon would look tonight.

But most of all he thought of the cold.

It was much easier to think of the cold rather than anything else - the cold wouldn't make him cry. Not like his other thoughts.

Were they thoughts or feelings?

That was something he'd have to think about. Better than what (or rather who) he really wanted to think about, at least that's what he told himself. Any thought was better than the thoughts about Jae.

But was it his thoughts that made Younghyun come here tonight, or was it his feelings? Emotional memory perhaps? Perhaps he was drawn to this place where they had spent so much time together. Perhaps he did want to think about him. To remember him. How he used to smile up at the sky, pointing out oddly-shaped clouds, or watching the sunset - even when it was cold.

He never felt cold when they were together.

With Jae, everything was warm - it was beautiful. His smile could light up the sky better than the sun ever could, even prettier than the stars.

Younghyun could remember every single second he had ever spent here, and yet simultaneously this was completely new.

There he sat, looking up at the mountains and the moon that shined above them. He sat in this place where he had fallen so deeply in love - where it was always warm and he was always welcome.

He remembered how the other used to look at him as if he were the only person that mattered. He remembered their promises to each other, how Jae had promised him that he would always be there. And he was warm, Younghyun always felt the warmth when he was with Jae.

It was so cold now.

So cold. And it made him think again. He thought about how happy Jae always was, how he used to bring his guitar down for the two of them to sing together, how cute he looked when he would lose his glasses, and how he always had time for Younghyun, and how they were always warm. How Jae's smile used to fill him with warmth like nothing else ever could.

He gazed up at the stars and noticed how they seemed to be twinkling just for him. Younghyun had always loved the stars, even more so when he got to see how much his partner had loved them too.

And as he looked up, he noticed how the stars could light up the sky almost as much as that smile could light up his day.

They had always said that the brightest souls became the brightest stars.

It was cold. But he could almost imagine feeling warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! I know I'm still nowhere near the best writer but I always appreciate you guys' comments and kudos so <3  
thanks to everyone for supporting me on my ongoing fic (which I haven't forgotten about btw) and hopefully on this too!  
for anyone who's interested my teacher scored me 21/24 for content and organisation and 11/16 for technical accuracy (32/40) which they say is a level 8 answer? (A*) this was just a practice test though and I get my real results next Thursday


End file.
